K-o-Tropfen oder In vino veritas
by Meta Morphos
Summary: Draco Malfoy rettet eine ziemlich alkoholisierte Hermine Granger, nachdem er beobachtet wie jemand etwas in ihren Drink schüttet. Es folgen trunkene Konversationen. Dramoine. ONE SHOT. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen, Original verfasst von Colubrina


**K.o.-Tropfen oder In vino veritas**

Verfasst von colubrina

Übertragen ins Deutsche von Meta Morphos

Als er beobachtet, wie der Typ etwas in ihren Drink schüttet, hat er die Nase voll. Obwohl er vielfältige Dinge in seinem Leben tolerieren kann, diese eine Sache geht zu weit. „Verschwinde!" Er scheucht den Dreckskerl mit einer Handbewegung weg und der ist klug genug, sich zu verziehen. Draco lässt sich in den Platz neben ihr fallen.

„Granger, was machst du denn bloß?" Sie schaut ihr Glas und dann ihn an und sagt: „Mir ist schon klar, dass du nicht die hellste Kerze auf der Torte bist, Malfoy, aber ich hätte gedacht, das müsste sogar dir klar sein. Ich betrinke mich. Das ist Teil eins des Abenteuers, das ich heute Nacht für mich geplant habe. Ich fange mit Alkohol an und am Ende heul ich mich so richtig schön aus."

Sie nimmt einen großen Schluck und Draco vergräbt das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Na prima, jetzt muss er eine betrunkene, deprimierte Granger retten. Wieso ist nichts in der Welt jemals einfach?

„Ich hatte eigentlich vor, zwischendrin noch einen bedeutungslosen Fick einzuschieben, aber du hast anscheinend meinen Partner verjagt, also muss ich nun wohl einfach ..." Er unterbricht sie. „Hör auf. Das muss ich mir nicht anhören. Echt jetzt." Er schiebt ihren Drink – ihren mit Drogen versetzten Drink – von ihr weg und versucht zu entscheiden, was er tun soll. Da er keine Ahnung hat, wo sie wohnt und sie darum zum Ausnüchtern nicht einfach in ihr eigenes Bett verfrachten kann, beschließt er letztlich, sie mit Versprechungen auf Champagner zu sich nach Hause zu locken. „ _Gut_ _er_ Champagner," sagt er und rümpft demonstrativ die Nase. „Nicht das Proletengesöff, das du hier trinkst. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, du kannst überhaupt den Unterschied schmecken."

Zu Hause angekommen, deponiert er die zunehmend torkelnde Hermine auf seinem Sofa. Er deutet auf eine Tür: „Zum Gästezimmer gehts da lang. Es hat auch eine Toilette dabei." Dann setzt er sich auf einen Stuhl und schaut sie an. Sie schubst ihre Schuhe von sich fort, macht es sich mit untergeschlagenen Beinen in der Ecke des Sofas bequem und blickt zurück. In der Schule war sie am Ende sehr hübsch. Jetzt ist sie umwerfend. Bezaubernd schön, höllisch klug und vermutlich liiert mit einem Mann, den er einfach nur verachtet. Weasley. Welch Verschwendung.

Natürlich ist sie auch nach wie vor betrunken und jetzt, wo sie sich auf seinem Sofa eingerichtet hat, wird sie schwatzhaft. „Ich mochte dich schon immer, schöner, schöner Draco mit den irren, irren Eltern."

„Nein, das stimmt nicht." Er streckt sich in seinem Stuhl und betrachtet seine Schuhspitze. Sie hat eine Schramme. Wie ärgerlich. Das würde er reparieren müssen. „Du hast mich gehasst. Du hast meine Nase gebrochen, mich Kakerlake genannt."

„Ah, stimmt. Du warst ein gemeiner, kleiner Fiesling. Aber so schön. Vielleicht sollte ich eher sagen, ich hab dich immer gern _angesehen_ ."

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du es so genießt, Menschen zu verobjektivieren, Granger," entgegnet Draco gedehnt, gleichermaßen verärgert und seltsam befriedigt. „Ich sehe, dass dein nobler Kampf für die gleichen Rechte aller magischen Kreaturen sich nicht auf mich erstreckt?"

„Als ob du meine Hilfe nötig hättest!" schnaubt sie. „Für dich lief doch alles glänzend."

Hat sie den Verstand verloren? „Schon klar!" Er präsentiert ihr seinen Arm. „Für mich liefs _glänzend_. Nichts ist so gut wie eine Narbe von einem Verrückten, um zu demonstrieren, dass man alles im Griff hat." Es ist nicht so, als wäre er verbittert oder Ähnliches.

Er wartet darauf, dass sie ihm den schlimmsten Fehler seines Lebens an den Kopf wirft, aber stattdessen nickt sie. „Du hast recht. Tut mir leid. Das war unfair von mir. Nicht besonders nett."

„Was?" Er glaubt, er hat sich verhört. Hat sich Hermine-die-Große-Granger soeben bei ihm entschuldigt?

„Du hast recht. Am Ende hattest du eine echt beschissene Zeit. Deine irren, irren Eltern, die dir das angetan haben. Verrückt wie Bettwanzen." Sie legt den Kopf zur Seite. „Sind Bettwanzen verrückt?"

„Wie zur Hölle soll ich etwas über die geistige Gesundheit des Ungeziefers in deinem Bett wissen, Granger?"

„Oh, aber ich war der Ansicht, du hättest eine Menge Meinungen über Ronald."

Er erstickt fast. „Oh _Gott_. Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die will ich mir nicht ausmalen und Ronald Weasley in deinem Bett ist eine davon." Er steht auf, holt ein Glas mit Wasser und hält es ihr hin. „Trink das."

Sie schaut ihn an. „Du hast gesagt, Champagner. Ich hätte lieber Champagner. Heute gibts Anlass zum Feiern."

„Tja, und ich geb dir das hier. Du wirst mir später dankbar sein. Und ich dachte, du suhlst dich in Selbstmitleid? Erzähl mir, was es zu feiern gibt. Was ist es wert, deine Leber in Alkohol zu konservieren?" Er drückt ihr das Glas in die Hand und greift nach einer Strähne ihres Haares. „Hast du endlich beschlossen, diesen elenden Mopp abzuschneiden?" Er lässt die Strähne durch seine Hand gleiten und wickelt sie um einen seiner Finger. Ihr Haar ist weicher als er erwartet hatte.

„Wusstest du nicht, Malfoy? Hast du es noch nicht gehört? Ich bin Single." Sie bemüht sich zu sehr um eine deutliche Aussprache und man hört die Sorgfalt eines trunkenen Sprechers in allen ihren Worten. „Sing-gel. Allein. Unerwünscht. Zurückgewiesen. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, waren die Gründe, dass ich eine herrische Rechthaberin bin, die glaubt, etwas Besseres zu sein, aber nicht einmal kochen kann. Kochen. Eine echte Frau kann eine Lammpastete zubereiten." Hermine deutet mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Und tut das auch. Oft. Das wurde mir jedenfalls so mitgeteilt."

„Versuchst du mir zu verstehen zu geben, dass das Wiesel dich wegen deiner _Kochkünste_ abserviert hat? Also, ich weiß ja, dass er ein Schwachkopf mit mangelhaftem Beurteilungsvermögen ist, aber das scheint sogar für ihn extrem. Hat er noch nie was von Lieferservice gehört?"

„Nicht jeder hat so viel Geld, Draco Malfoy. Manche Menschen können es sich nicht leisten, jeden Abend Essen zu bestellen. _Manche_ Menschen wollen Muttis Hackbraten und Muttis Lammpastete und Muttis Irgendwas-Ekliges-mit-Schaf-Eingeweiden, worüber ich in meinem derzeitigen Zustand gar nicht nachdenken will." Sie legt ihren Kopf auf die Seitenlehne des Sofas und schaut ihn unter schweren Lidern heraus an.

Draco fragt sich, warum sie noch nicht ihr Bewusstsein verloren hat. Sein Pech, dass Drogen diese Hexe eher gesprächig als bewusstlos machen. Und dennoch, verdammt, sie sich im Bett vorzustellen, sogar mit dem Arschloch Weasley, war eine ganz schlechte Idee; gerade jetzt, mit ihrem ausgebreiteten Haar und diesen Augen, die ihn anschauen. Sein Gehirn hat sich den Gedanken geschnappt und ist damit durchgebrannt. Er fragt sich, wie sie wohl nackt aussieht.

„Und dann ist da natürlich noch die Baby-Frage." Die _was_ -Frage? „Wie jetzt, er wollte dich barfuß und schwanger in der Küche? Verdammt, machst du Witze?" Es war offenbar doch möglich, dass seine Meinung über Weasley noch tiefer sinken konnte. Wer hätte das gedacht? „Er hat sich die klügste Hexe unseres Jahrgangs geschnappt und wollte sie in eine _Zuchtstute_ verwandeln?" Kein Wunder, dass sie betrunken ist. Und er muss wirklich aufhören, an die Tätigkeiten zu denken, die zu Babys führen, aber dafür ist es jetzt zu spät und das ist gar nicht okay. Er nutzt Menschen nicht auf diese Art aus, es gibt Grenzen, die man nicht überschreitet und Grenzen, an deren Überschreitung man nicht einmal denken sollte. Grenzen, an deren Überschreitung man nicht in unglaublich detaillierten Einzelheiten denken sollte.

Ohne etwas über Dracos völlig unangemessene Gedanken zu wissen, fährt Hermine fort: „Eine kochende Zuchtstute, um genau zu sein."

„Warum bist du also nicht zu Hause bei dem Deppen und lernst die Rezepte seiner hochgeschätzten Mutter und spuckst einen bedürftigen Rotschopf nach dem andern aus?" Dieser Gedanke macht ihn krank und er könnte selbst einen Drink gebrauchen, aber es scheint unhöflich Alkohol zu trinken, wenn er darauf besteht, dass sie bloß Wasser konsumiert.

„Ich _will_ keine abertausend Kinder. Nicht im _Moment_." Sie trinkt ihr Wasser und schielt das Glas an. „Wieso ist das kein Champagner?" Noch ein Drink. „ _Niemals_. Vielleicht eins. Irgendwann. Aber im Moment will ich, ich weiß auch nicht, so Zeug machen wie über Foucault diskutieren. Ich will in prätentiösen Bars überteuerte konservierte Fleischprodukte von blödsinnigen Tellern essen und mich über Sachen streiten, die überhaupt nicht wichtig sind. Wir hatten alle eine _beschissene_ Kindheit, Draco. Es war _beschissen_." Sie holt tief Luft. „Unser aller Leben haben sich um diesen Geistesgestörten gedreht und ich hätte gern ein bisschen Zeit für all die Dinge, die _unwichtig_ sind, bevor es nur noch um Windeln und Erwachsensein und täglich Abendbrot machen geht. Und außerdem," sie hat sich in Rage geredet, „mögen Jungs keine klugen Mädchen. ‚Immer willst du bloß lesen!'" ahmt sie Ron Weasley mit erschreckender und, nach Dracos Ansicht, urkomischer Genauigkeit nach. „‚Himmelswillen, Mine, niemand außer dir schert sich um Proust. Lass es doch.' Ich hab es so scheiß-satt, mich ständig dumm zu stellen. Wusstest du, dass ich _sechs Jahre lang_ seine Hausaufgaben gemacht habe."

Draco bemüht sich, nicht zu lachen. „Du weißt aber schon, dass nicht alle Männer geistige Tiefflieger bevorzugen?"

„Hättest mich glatt täuschen können," murmelt sie. „Ich, beispielsweise," fährt er fort, „bevorzuge kluge Frauen bei Weitem." Das klingt zu sehr nach einem Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, also wirft er ihr schnell einen anzüglichen Blick zu und fragt: „Worüber soll man denn nach dem Sex mit den Tieffliegern reden?"

„Offensichtlich Quidditchergebnisse." Und ich habe nur einen Namen für dich, Mister ‚Ich-bevorzuge-kluge-Frauen': Pansy Parkinson."

„Punkt für dich, Granger."

„Danke." Sie trinkt. „Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, wieso konnte ich mich nicht in jemand wie dich vergucken. Zwar warst du ein arroganter, voreingenommener Scheißkerl, der meine Freunde wie Dreck behandelt hat ..."

„Und das ist wahrscheinlich genau der Grund, warum du nie interessiert an mir warst …"

„... und du hast mich jahrelang mit unaussprechlichen Schimpfwörtern belegt …"

„Die Schimpfwörter tun mir leid."

„... aber wenigstens hast du ein Gehirn im Kopf." Sie atmet aus. „Es tut dir leid?"

„Sehr sogar." Er nimmt ihre leere Hand, dreht sie um und beginnt mit seinem Finger langsam über ihre Handfläche zu fahren. „Ich werd nicht so tun, als würde ich deine Freunde mögen; hab ich nie und werde ich wahrscheinlich auch nie. Weasley ist unter deiner Würde. Hermine Granger, du bist brillant und mutig und keineswegs unschön anzusehn und ich wünschte, ich wäre nicht so ein Arschloch gewesen, als ich die Chance hatte."

„Oh." Langsam zieht sie ihre Hand von ihm fort. „Warum gibst du mir keinen Champagner, Draco Malfoy? Du schleppst mich hierher, um mir _Wasser_ zu servieren? Das ist total unfair; du bist ein lügender Lügner, der mich mit Lügen hergelockt hat." Sie stellt das Wasserglas mit der Hand, die er gerade noch gehalten hat, ab und schaut ihn an, und er ist äußerst amüsiert über ihren bockigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Granger." Sie schmollt ihn an und er versucht nicht daran zu denken, wie es wäre, an dieser Unterlippe zu saugen, dieses mürrische kleine Stirnrunzeln von ihrem Gesicht zu küssen. „Wenn du morgen Abend noch mit mir sprichst, kaufe ich dir eine Flasche Champagner, okay? Aber heute Nacht dreh ich den Hahn zu. Du hattest genug. Du hattest mehr als genug."

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen." Er denkt sich, dass dies das einfachste Versprechen der Welt ist. Morgen Abend wird sie nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen. Sie wird sich an gar nichts erinnern ab dem Zeitpunkt, als sie fast das ganze mit Drogen versetzte Glas ausgetrunken hat. Er trifft sie zufällig und spielt den Kavalier und sie ist immer noch so verflucht klug und faszinierend und witzig, und sie wird sich an überhaupt nichts davon erinnern; das Leben ist echt verdammt unfair. Doch sie beugt sich nach vorn und ihre Lippen berühren seine und er legt seine Hände auf je einer Seite ihres Gesichts, und er erlaubt sich für einen Moment, nur einen Moment, sie zu küssen. Denn wenn er ehrlich ist, wollte er das schon so lange und er sagt sich selbst, dass ein ganz kleiner Moment okay ist, auch wenn sie zugedröhnt und verwundbar ist. Er fühlt wie ihr Mund weich wird und sich unter seinem öffnet und dann schiebt er sie sanft von sich fort und verwünscht Ethik und unüberschreitbare Grenzen. „Nein."

„Du willst mich nicht. Niemand will mich. Wieso willst du mich nicht, Draco Malfoy?"

Er seufzt und schaut die Frau an, die sich auf seinem Sofa nach hinten von ihm fort lehnt. „Ich will dich nicht, weil du betrunken und auf Drogen und nicht bei Sinnen bist, du empörende und wunderschöne Furie. Geh ins Gästezimmer und schlaf deinen Rausch aus, zum Teufel nochmal."

„Aber was, wenn ich es nicht wäre. Was, wenn ich stocknüchtern wäre. Würdest du mich dann wollen, schöner, schöner Draco?"

„Wenn du nüchtern wärst und mich wirklich, ehrlich wolltest, Granger? Ich würde dich ausführen, mit dir über Foucault und Proust debattieren und dich dann hierher bringen und mein Bestes geben, dir dein Gehirn rauszuvögeln. Ich würde herausfinden, ob wir so gut zusammen passen, wie ich denke. Denn im Gegensatz zu deinem lächerlich bedauernswerten Ex, bin ich nicht von dir eingeschüchtert. Du bist faszinierend und geistreich und mir geht Lammpastete am Arsch vorbei. Aber du bist nicht nüchtern und du willst mich nicht wirklich und morgen früh, wenn du aufwachst und dich an kein einziges Wort dieses Gesprächs erinnerst, hoffe ich bloß, dass ich dich hier raus bekomme, bevor du mich verhext. Wirst du jetzt bitte um Gottes – oder wenauchimmer ihr Muggel heilig findet – willen endlich ins Bett gehen und aus den Latschen kippen?"

Als sie aufwacht, ist sie in all ihrer Kleidung, nur ohne Schuhe, allein in einem fremden Bett. Malfoy hat ihr ein Glas Wasser und zweit Tabletten, die wie Aspirin aussehen, da gelassen. Das war wirklich lieb von ihm, besonders in Anbetracht der Tatsache, was für ein selbstmitleidiges Wrack sie die ganze Nacht gewesen war. Sie kann nicht glauben, dass sie ihn schön genannt hat. Mehrmals. Es gibt gute Gründe, warum sie nicht häufiger so exzessiv trinkt.

Sie findet ein sauberes T-Shirt – vermutlich eins von seinen – neben dem Wasser, und einen Haargummi in ihrer Handtasche, welche er säuberlich neben dem Tisch mit den Schmerztabletten gelassen hat. Die Haare zusammengebunden und im sauberen T-Shirt, schluckt sie die Tabletten mit dem Wasser und öffnet die Tür des Gästezimmers. Ihr Kopf hat sich schon besser angefühlt, aber immerhin ist sie auf.

Draco Malfoy sitzt am Küchentisch und trinkt etwas, das Kaffee sein könnte und das sie ihm gern stehlen würde. „Wie gehts?" fragt er vorsichtig.

„Als hätte ich zu viel getrunken," murmelt sie. „Kann ich was abhaben?"

„Die Kanne steht auf dem Tresen. Bedien dich."

Er wartet eindeutig darauf, dass sie eine Erklärung dafür verlangt, warum sie hier in seiner Wohnung ist. Sie verzichtet jedoch auf die Hysterie, die er erwartet, gießt sich stattdessen eine Tasse ein, schließt die Augen, lehnt sich an den Küchentresen, und versucht ihrem Körper mittels Kaffee wieder Leben einzuhauchen.

„Es war ausgesprochen liebenswert von dir, mich zu retten," sagt sie schließlich mit nach wie vor geschlossenen Augen. Er macht guten Kaffee. „Es war aber nicht nötig."

„Granger, du warst in der Schule vielleicht nicht meine liebste Person, aber ich werde nicht mit ansehen ..."

„Ich verzaubere meine Drinks, um sie gegen K.-o.-Tropfen zu schützen. Ich bin ja nicht blöd, weißt du. Hast du dich nicht gefragt, wieso ich nicht ohnmächtig geworden bin, sondern die ganze Nacht mit dir geredet habe?" Sie öffnet ihre Augen und er starrt sie an.

„Du kleines ... Also du ... Alles, was ich zu dir gesagt habe ... Du raffiniertes _Luder_." Er sieht wütend und gleichzeitig verlegen aus und als würde er ihr gleich an die Kehle springen bevor sie auch nur ihren Kaffee ausgetrunken hat, was schlicht und ergreifend nicht korrekt von ihm wäre. Es ist echt guter Kaffee.

„War es dir ernst?"

„War was ernst? Dass du ein Luder bist?" Er guckt finster und hält seine Kaffeetasse so fest, dass sie sich fragt, ob der Henkel gleich abbricht.

„Dass du mich ausführen willst, über Bücher reden, mir eine Flasche Champagner kaufen." Sie senkt den Blick. Das Tischbein hat einen Kratzer und der Boden bei seinem Fuß eine Schramme. Staubpartikelchen segeln durch das Licht, das vom Fenster einfällt, kleine schmutzige Sterne.

Er sagt überhaupt nichts und sie fühlt sich wie eine Idiotin. „Weißt du was, vergiss ..."

„Ja."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ja, es war mir ernst. Bücher, Champagner. Alles." Er hält inne. „Solange du mir versprichst, niemals, jemals irgendein Gericht mit Schafeingeweiden zu kochen."

„Ich erwarte aber guten Champagner, nur dass du das weißt. Kein Proletengesöff." Und sie beobachtet ihn durch ihre Wimpern, als sie dramatisch die Nase rümpft.

„Als ob du den Unterschied schmecken könntest."

„Finds raus!"

Und das tut er. Und sie kann.


End file.
